


Todos los caminos llevan a Bruno Bergeron

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [9]
Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Juegan a empujarse, a hacerse ahogadillas y a perseguirse durante un buen rato. El agua no está cálida, pero tampoco fría y el movimiento les permite mantener la temperatura corporal. Aunque a Bruno lo que le mantiene caliente no es precisamente el ejercicio.
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Todos los caminos llevan a Bruno Bergeron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulilla/gifts).

> Situado al final del 1x01 de Merlí: Sapere Aude.
> 
> Fandom: Merlí  
Pairing: Bruno/Pol  
Prompt: playa

Juegan a empujarse, a hacerse ahogadillas y a perseguirse durante un buen rato. El agua no está cálida, pero tampoco fría y el movimiento les permite mantener la temperatura corporal. Aunque a Bruno lo que le mantiene caliente no es precisamente el ejercicio.

Pol se apoya en sus hombros y deja caer todo su peso sobre él para hundirle bajo el mar. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la boca a tiempo de que no se le llene de agua salada, pero cuando se sumerge aún tiene los ojos abiertos y el cielo está lo suficientemente claro aún para poder ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo.

Se le acelera el corazón y casi se ahoga porque se le abre la boca de puro deseo.

Emerge, escupiendo agua y tosiendo y Pol se le acerca rápidamente con cara de preocupación.

\- Estàs bé, Bruno? (¿Estás bien, Bruno?) –Pol pone su mano en su cuello y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

\- Estic bé. No m’adonat temps de preparar-me (Estoy bien. No me ha dado tiempo a prepararme) –responde, alejándose de Pol porque no quiere que note que ha empezado a empalmarse.

\- Qué et passa? (¿Qué te pasa?) –su amigo se aproxima de nuevo sin cambiar su gesto de preocupación.

\- L’aigua comença a refredar-se (Nada. El agua ha comenzado a enfriarse) –sonríe, intentando que Pol deje de preocuparse.

\- No es això el que pareix (No es eso lo que parece) –Pol pone su mano sobre su erección, haciéndole gemir.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Pol le está besando, con mucha lengua y más ganas, con las manos sosteniéndole les caderas y los dientes arañándole los labios. Bruno no sabe resistirse a su amigo, nunca ha sabido, pero menos desde que le ha tenido en su cama, sudando y gimiendo, jadeando su nombre mientras se corre.

Acaricia la espalda de su amigo, bajando hasta llegar a sus glúteos, que aprieta mientras se pega a su cuerpo, asegurándose esta vez de que Pol nota su erección. Gime cuando lo que encuentra es la dura polla de su amigo clavándose contra su bajo vientre.

Se frotan como dos adolescentes en celo, acariciándose sin ningún pudor sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, lamiéndose los restos de sal de la piel que permanece fuera del agua.

\- La teva àvia és a casa? (¿Tu abuela está en casa?) –pregunta Pol contra su boca, una mano en su nuca para evitar que se separe demasiado.

\- Crec que no (Creo que no) –responde, con la voz grave antes de besarle, mordiéndole la lengua cuando lo hace.

Salen del agua tan rápido como entraron, solo que esta vez se buscan para besarse. Se visten sin importar que la ropa se humedezca con sus cuerpos mojados y corren por las calles de una Barcelona en la que el atardecer del otoño tiñe todo de colores cálidos.

Abre la puerta de su casa y saluda, esperando que no haya respuesta por parte de su abuela. Esperan unos segundos antes de que Pol salude esta vez, pero tampoco reciben respuesta, así que entran al piso, quitándose las chaquetas por el camino. Deja que Pol entre en su habitación y cierra la puerta, apoyándose en la madera para poder observarle mientras su amigo comienza a desnudarse sin apartar la mirada de Bruno.

Pol le hace un gesto con el dedo para que se acerque y Bruno tarda un segundo en estar a un centímetro de distancia de su boca. Deja que su amigo le desnude, mientras acaricia y besa cada centímetro de piel que va dejando al descubierto. En menos de cinco minutos está desnudo y tumbado en la cama con Pol encima, besándole, acariciándole, frotándose contra él.

Separa las piernas para dejar que Pol se acomode entre ellas mientras pone la mano en la nuca de su amigo para profundizar el beso. Abre el cajón de la mesita y busca a tientas el lubricante y un condón. Pol le mira, ceja arqueada y esa sonrisa de conquistador que le vuelve loco, y le arrebata el paquete de la mano, rasgando el envoltorio con los dientes antes de ponérselo. Le observa echar una generosa cantidad de lubricante y Bruno respira hondo intentando relajarse antes de notar la presión contra su entrada.

Pol folla como hace todo en la vida, con pasión y sin medir mucho las consecuencias. Y a Bruno le encanta que sea así.

Se besan sin parar, como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca. Bruno pone una mano en la nuca de su amigo y enreda los cortos mechones con sus dedos mientras Pol coge su muslo y lo levanta, acariciándolo hasta llegar a su culo, que aprieta mientras embiste cada vez con más fuerza.

Usa la mano que no está en la nuca de Pol para clavar los dedos en su glúteo, instándole a embestir más profundo y más rápido. Y su amigo le obedece, clava las rodillas en el colchón y empuja, cambiando el ángulo para chocar contra ese punto que le hace poner los ojos en blanco.

Abre los ojos porque no quiere perderse nada de ese momento. Aparta el pelo mojado de la frente de Pol y observa cómo las gotas de sudor recorren el rostro de su amigo antes de caer sobre su pecho. Y se estremece por lo íntimo que es ese momento aunque Pol parezca no darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando Pol se incorpora, buscando una postura que le permita embestir aún más profundamente, Bruno se permite unos segundos para apreciar su trabajado cuerpo. Se le seca la boca al ver cómo se tensan los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho y se le acelera el corazón cuando ve cómo su amigo cierra los ojos, jadea y se lame los labios con el gesto más obsceno que ha visto en su vida.

Se masturba mientras repasa el cuerpo de Pol con la mirada, siguiendo el rastro de una gota de sudor que desciende por su cuello, pasando por su pecho y su abdomen, perdiéndose entre los rizos de su vello púbico.

\- Joder… No puc més… (Joder… No puedo más…) –jadea mientras Pol le mira como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Bruno siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento y se tensa sobre el colchón mientras uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida le deja sin aliento, con el cuerpo sin fuerzas, el corazón desbocado y la respiración agitada.

Y aun así es incapaz de cerrar los ojos porque no quiere perderse eso, a Pol con las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos por los besos y la piel brillante por el sudor, con el cuerpo sacudido por los espasmos del orgasmo.

Acoge el cuerpo tembloroso y sudado de Pol en un abrazo que le hace sentir completo durante unos segundos. Besa su sien y aparta el pelo húmedo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Pol baja la mirada antes de girar en la cama, quedando boca arriba, para poder quitarse el condón.

No recuerda quedarse dormido, pero cuando despierta Pol ya no está en su habitación pero Bruno no puede evitar sonreír.

\- T´ho vaig dir abans, tots el camins porten al Bruno Bergeron, Pol (Te lo dije antes, todos los caminos llevan a Bruno Bergeron) –susurra, antes de volver a caer dormido.


End file.
